Three-dimensional images may be rendered for various purposes, such as video games, online gaming, scientific purposes, object modeling, documentation, or the like. In some cases, these images may also be animated, such as in a video game, or to model the movement of objects for scientific purposes, etc. Weights may be associated with how portions of the object move when animated. Additionally, in some implementations, there may be a mechanism to add one or more object(s) on the surface of an object. Such agglomeration of objects in an image may result in artifacts when rendering the image and/or animating the image.